Friendship Forged by Q Part IV
by Skylark
Summary: Will Q convince Iolaus to die and give up his immortality?


TITLE: Friendship Forged by Q Part IV(4)

DISCLAIMER: The characters Hercules and Iolaus belong to Renaissance Pictures. The characters of Voyager belong to Paramount Pictures. No profit is being made from these stories. These stories are written for entertainment purposes only. I promise to put back the characters as soon as I'm done with them. 

SUMMARY:Iolaus gets depressed and it's Captain Janeway to the rescue!

WARNING TO YOUNG HERCULES FANS: Death of two major characters.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story takes place several decades after Friendship Forged by Q Part III. This story is a sequel to Friendship Forged by Q Part III.Reader should read Friendship Forged by Q Part I and II and III first before reading Part 4.

CHAPTER 1

Q appears on the bridge of the U.S.S. Voyager. "Catherine, I need to speak to you immediately in your ready room. I need your help."

"This better be good Q. I will not have you kidnapping a member of my crew again." Janeway leads Q to her ready room and waits impatiently for Q to tell her the purpose of his visit.

"I think my son, Chang needs to be in on the situation as well." Q snaps his fingers and Chang appears in Janeway's ready room looking completely confused for a moment ago he had been in Ten-Forward eating lunch.

"Alright Q, what's going on? I have a ship to run and I don't have all day to dilly-dally with you." says Janeway.

"I've been in contact with the Q continuum. It's about Renegade Q. We've been using telepaths to read Renegade Q's mind. We've been trying to capture him. Well one of the telepaths got close enough to read his mind but of course not close enough to capture him"

"So what is the Renegade Q up to? Is he still trying to disrupt Earth's timeline?" asks an alarmed Janeway.

"Renegade Q plans to kill Iolaus. You see Captain, Iolaus gets very depressed after the death of Jason and Lilith. He feels guilty that he has outlived all his friends. I don't know any more than that. We need to transport to the exact moment of Jason's funeral and talk Iolaus out of suicide." Q says.

"You have to be wrong. Iolaus is not the type of person to commit suicide. He loves Hercules too much..he's too strong a person to do that.", interjects Chang.

"I have to agree with Ensign Chang. Iolaus, if I'm not mistaken, is Guardian of the Light. He has become immortal to spend his life at Hercules' side so he can't die.", confirms Janeway.

"Catherine," explains Q talking slowly as if to a child "Iolaus can die if he willingly gives up his immortality..that is if the Renegade Q can convince Iolaus that it is not natural for a mortal to be immortal and to use Iolaus' guilt of outliving his friends against him…"

"I think I understand" says Janeway deep in thought "Renegade Q intends to use Iolaus' survivor guilt against him..killing Iolaus' immortality will also kill Hercules' immortality since they came back to Earth together.."

Chang alarmed at the prospect of Iolaus' death "Captain, we must stop Renegade Q from killing Iolaus! Now that we know his plan ahead of time, we can get there before Renegade Q and convince Iolaus of his future with Starfleet…"

"Brilliant idea, Ensign Chang, a preemptive strike…we get to Iolaus before Renegade Q does.." Janeway turns to Q and gives him an order "Q, create a vortex to Iolaus' time and take Voyager there." Janeway then pushes her communicator button and gives Chakotay a direct order.

"Chakotay, we are going to have a senior staff meeting. Ensemble the senior staff immediately for an emergency meeting"

"Yes, Captain"

"So the plan is, Q will create a vortex back to Iolaus' time to the exact moment of Jason's funeral. Because we know what is going on in Renegade Q's mind thanks to the telepath, we will be able to intercept Iolaus and prevent the Renegade Q from fulfilling his dastardly plan", says Janeway.

"Since I was the last one to talk to Iolaus, I will be the one to transport down to the planet surface help Iolaus out of his survivor's guilt.", says Janeway.

"Seven of Nine, I want you in Astrometrics and make sure the Renegade Q is not in the vicinity. Extend our sensor readings in all parameters."

"B'alanna, I need you to cloak the ship so that when we enter the vortex that Q creates, the Renegade Q will not detect us."

"Tuvok, I want you to come up with a net that will capture the Renegade Q in case he does show up. Use the net technology that he used against us in our last battle with the Renegade Q and figure out a way to trap the Renegade Q when he does show up."

"Doctor, in case we have injuries as we go through the vortex or if we have to fight the Renegade Q, make sure to take Paris with you to help you keep the Medical Bay staffed and ready for emergency injuries."

"I can't stress to you all how important this mission is. Remember without Iolaus and Hercules, there is no Starfleet. There is no room for mistakes."

"Q, coordinate your efforts with the Q continuum and make sure that the Q continuum keeps the Renegade Q distracted long enough for me to finish our mission."

"I will be in my ready room should anyone need to speak with me. Dismissed." Captain Janeway promptly gets up to walk to her ready room.

Meanwhile somewhere in space, Renegade Q is unaware that his mind has been probed by a telepath as he gleefully contemplates the future. Yes, my plan will work this time. Iolaus is extremely depressed. Iolaus thinks he does not deserve immortality. Yes, I will use Iolaus' guilt against him. Once I convince Iolaus to kill himself, Hercules will die too since their immortality is linked together. By the time Q finds out, it will be too late. Hee! Hee! Hee!

CHAPTER 2

Iolaus weeps as he sees Jason and Lilith's body being carried out in their respective coffins. Both had died peacefully in their sleep. Both had had a long and happy marriage. All his friends has died. Jason. Lilith. Alchmene. Everyone from his youth. Tears stream down Iolaus' face. He doesn't even bother to wipe his tears.

Seska and her grandchildren stand by the coffin. She looks at her Uncle Iolaus. His curly blond hair is wilder than ever.Yet, Iolaus looks so sad and alone even though Hercules is standing by Iolaus' side hugging him and crying just as furiously. My father lived a long life 99 years and so did her mother. At the age of 79, Seska feels her age. Seska knows she will be next. She walks up to Iolaus to comfort him.

"Iolaus, Jason and Lilith had long lives and they died peacefully in their sleep and they are now in the Elysian Fields together. Don't be sad. Just remember the happy times. The Academy. The practical jokes. The time you had me turn Jason into a frog."

"I want you to promise me, Iolaus, that when my time comes, you will only remember the good times and don't be sad at my passing. Oh, Seska, I miss Jason and Lilith so much..we were a foursome..Jason, Lilith, Herc and I..it's just not the same without them and Iolaus weeps heavily on Seska's shoulder" Seska understood how Iolaus truly feels. She understands that Iolaus feels that he should be buried alongside them..for they were of his generation. Seska gently pushes one of Iolaus' unruly blond locks away from his eyes and looks intently into Iolaus' cerulean blue eyes and says "Promise me you'll smile at my funeral..promise me you'll always be there for Hercules..he'll be all alone now. Hercules will need you more than ever..Promise me you won't leave Hercules alone."

Iolaus pushes his unruly blond hair from face and looks Seska in the eye "Don't worry, Seska, I promise I will not leave Hercules alone." Iolaus then puts his head into Seska shoulders again and he starts crying all over again.

Despite his heavy heart at the loss of his childhood friends, Hercules is genuinely concerned about Iolaus. Hercules whispers to Seska "I'm really worried about Iolaus, he's taking all this very hard. He's taking this harder than the deaths of Anya and his son..I don't know what to do.." Hercules puts his hand through his hair in frustration.

Seska replies with the wisdom of her 79 years "Just be there for Iolaus. Unlike you, Iolaus was raised to be mortal and to eventually grow old and die. Just understand that Iolaus is having a hard time getting used to being an immortal. He's not the Son of Zeus you know."

Hercules continues to run his hand through his hair in frustration as he replies "I know..most of my life I've wondered whether or not I'm immortal. I've had a whole lifetime to contemplate the idea of immortality but not Iolaus. I think now with the deaths of Jason and Lilith..it's just now hitting Iolaus that he's immortal too..that he's the Guardian of the Light. Seska, I'm worried he's taking it too hard."

Seska whispers to Hercules "You know as well as I do what he's suffering from. survivor's guilt. Just be there for him. Iolaus knows you love him. Just stand by him. As long as Iolaus knows you love him, he'll be alright."

"Who wants to give the eulogy?" asks the priest.

Iolaus volunteers. "I will!" Iolaus stands in front of the crowd. The wind blows Iolaus' unruly blond curly hair all over the place. Iolaus' face still has tears streaked down on it as he stands proudly in front of the crowd of mourners: "When I first met Jason, I must admit I was intimidated by him. I had just been arrested as a common thief and the only reason I was at the Academy was because I was on probation. Jason was the Crown Prince of Corinth, yet Jason always treated me with respect. He treated me as an equal. I will always love him for that. I'm proud to have been able to fight alongside Jason to get the Golden Fleece although Jason forever teased me about my seasickness."

"Lilith..I have always admired her skills as a warrior. She was the only female at the Academy and she had to prove herself over and over again that she could fight alongside us. Lilith has saved my life many times and I love Lilith for her sweetness and like Jason, she treated me like an equal, not as a common thief. She was a good wife and mother to Jason and to Seska. Both Jason and Lilith will always live on in my heart."

Hercules looks at Iolaus and feels nothing but pride. He feels pride that he has been able to have such noble friends like Jason and Lilith and he makes a solemn promise to himself to visit Jason and Lilith in the Elysian Fields as soon as he can. Hercules knows that Jason is happy now with his two wives in the Elysian Fields, Alchemene and Lilith. After Achemene death, Jason was so depressed but after Jason's remarriage with Lilith, Jason came back to life again. Now in the Elysian Fields, he is surrounded by all his loved ones. Hercules feels a stab in his heart as he knows how much he will miss both Jason and Lilith.

"That was a great speech Iolaus. You spoke straight from the heart. I couldn't have done it better." Hercules pipes. "So where do you want to go now? How about Thrace I hear there's a great restaurant there?"

Uncharacteristically quiet, Iolaus keeps his eyes to the ground and barely acknowledges Hercules as he replies "Yeah, sure Herc wherever you want to go"

Now Hercules is worried. Hercules notices that Iolaus lacks his usual bounce..his usual energy. Iolaus has not aged a day since he became Guardian of the Light. Still dressed in his tattered purple vest, the same leather pants, the same wild blond curly hair, the same cerulean blue orbs, just that Iolaus has no energy..no spark..no smile…no life…

Iolaus walks alongside Herc but his mind is a million miles away. I can't believe that Jason and Lilith died at 99.Jason was only 4 years older than me..that must make me 95..all these years traveling with Herc..I've never really noticed the time going by..always one emergency after another;.fighting warlords, slaying monsters, witnessing the Twilight of the Olympian Gods, I just can't believe I'm old..and yet I haven't aged since I came back from the Light…I guess I must be immortal..is that what Michael meant when he said I was Guardian of the Light? That I would always be alongside Herc? I'm so confused!

"Listen, Iolaus, uhm why don't we go fishing? You know we could take a break from helping people. Uhm..we could even go to your favorite fishing spot. You know the fishing spot we used to go to when we were boys..so what do you say Iolaus?" Normally Iolaus would have jumped at that idea for Iolaus loved vacations as much as he loved food but instead all Hercules got was a quiet nod of the golden head. 

"Yeah sure Herc..wherever you want to go..I'll go with you.." says Iolaus forlornly his cerulean blue eyes steadfast studying his feet.

"Listen, Iolaus..look at me..I know you miss Jason and Lilith..but you know that they are in the Light..You described to me that the Light is like bliss..so you must know that Jason and Lilith are at peace and they are happy.." Hercules pleads his azure eyes looking at the sad cerulean eyes…

Just then both Hercules and Iolaus are surprised when they notice a flash of light as they see Captain Catherine Janeway and Ensign Chang materialize in front of them.Both Hercules and Iolaus jaws drop. Hercules recovers first and approaches Janeway.

CHAPTER 3

"Ensign Hercules, Ensign Iolaus, it's good to see you both again." Janeway looks at Hercules and Iolaus and remembers them the last time she had seen them. Hercules was thin and lanky. He had blond hair and blue eyes. Iolaus looked pretty much the same. Curly blond hair. Blue eyes. Short. Full of energy and bounce. Only this time Iolaus looks sad..

"Captain Janeway, it's good to see you again. I never got to thank you for bringing Iolaus back to the Academy. Iolaus explained the whole thing to me. I've always wondered how you knew.." asks Hercules shyly.

"First I want to interject that I am proud of the men you have grown into. Your heroic deeds. Your reputations proceed you. You both are heroes.You have done a lot to help humanity move forward into the future.", Janeway says.

Ensign Chang can't restrain himself as he gives Iolaus a bear hug for unlike Janeway he hadn't seen Iolaus since Iolaus was locked up in jail right before going to the Academy "Didn't I tell you that you have the heart of a hero and that your destiny would be tied up with Hercules'? and you didn't believe me! It's good to see you again, Iolaus", says Chang.

For the first time since Jason and Lilith's funeral, Hercules notices a sparkle of life in Iolaus' cerulean blue orbs as he returns Chang's hug with one of his own "You're right, I didn't believe you. I've learned so much since then. " And then Hercules notices the sadness come back into Iolaus' eyes as Iolaus continues "That was a long time ago..the Academy..Lilith..Jason..Cheiron..Feducious..." as Iolaus' eyes studied the ground again.

Chang notices Iolaus' sadness and like Hercules he is clearly frustrated at what to do to alleviate the situation. Chang and Hercules exchange helpless glances as they both care very much for Iolaus' welfare but both have no idea what to do. 

At this juncture, Janeway breaks the awkward silence with the announcement of the purpose of her visit "Hercules, Iolaus, you both are in danger. The last time I came to Earth..you both were in the Academy..do you remember Hercules that Iolaus ran away while you were fighting Cradus and some thieves?"

"Yeah, you appeared out of nowhere. Lilith, Jason and I were fighting the thieves when you told me Iolaus has disappeared and you told us to follow you and then you told us that a powerful entity known as the Renegade Q tricked Iolaus into leaving the Academy..." says Hercules to Janeway.

"That's right. Now we know that the Renegade Q disguised himself as Cradus and convinced Iolaus that he was unworthy..that he was only a common thief..that he did not deserve to have friends like Jason the Crown Prince of Corinth and that if he stayed at the Academy he would only tarnish Hercules' reputation..but of course he was wrong. ", says Janeway.

Iolaus' face is hot with shame for he had never told Hercules the true reason why he left the Academy. "I'm sorry Herc..I left in the middle of a battle. I mean..there was Jason, a Crown Prince and I had just gotten arrested..Cradus made me believe that I wasn't worthy..

Before Iolaus could continue Janeway interjects "Iolaus, what I didn't tell you is that Cradus is the Renegade Q..a God who can change his shape into whatever he pleases. The Renegade Q wanted you to leave Hercules. Renegade Q knew that without you to protect Hercules' back, Hercules wouldn't live to his eighteenth birthday…"

Hercules surprised and stunned "Iolaus, you never told me what Janeway said about me not living to my 18th birthday because of Hera..you saved my life" Hercules proceeds to give Iolaus a big bear hug "I owe you big, little buddy! Thanks for staying at the Academy and saving my life"

Iolaus clearly embarrassed by all this attention "Listen Herc, when Janeway told me that if I left you would die from Hera I just knew I couldn't let the Gods win. You mean too much to me. I promised you then and I promise you now I will never leave your side. No God Q, Hera or otherwise will hurt you Herc, not over my dead body."

Janeway looks at Iolaus and Hercules hugging and realizes that her mission has been accomplished for it looks like Iolaus is no longer depressed and can no longer be tempted by Q or any other God.

"Captain, I think that whenever Renegade Q shows up..he won't be able to tempt Iolaus. And now that Iolaus knows about Renegade Q , Q won't be able to fool Iolaus with his disguises anymore..To make sure that Iolaus enjoys immortality, why don't we show Iolaus Voyager ?"

"Not a bad idea Ensign. Chakotay..4 to beam up..Hercules and Iolaus will have the surprise of their lives." Janeways says her grey eyes gleaming with amusement.

As Hercules is giving Iolaus a bear hug, he realizes that he and Iolaus are being teleported. Oh no, thinks Hercules, this is NOT the time for me to go to Olympus…my relatives have the most rotten timing. Hercules mistakenly thinks that he is being teleported to Olympus by Athena or Artemis who is now head of Olympus now that Zeus is dead.

Iolaus while still being hugged by Hercules struggles to break free of Hercules strong grip for as usual, Hercules forgets his own strength and Iolaus has to struggle to breathe when suddenly Iolaus feels lightheaded and dizzy as he is being teleported to Voyager.

Dazed and disoriented, Hercules and Iolaus find themselves in the transporter room of the U.S.S. Voyager. In front of them stands assembled the senior staff of Voyager all of whom feel honored to be standing in front of Hercules and Iolaus, the founders of Starfleet. For the crew of Voyager, it is like standing in front of Captain Kirk or Spock.

"Herc, where are we? This doesn't look like Olympus. Who are these people?" asks a dazed Iolaus as he runs his hand through his curly blond hair in amazement.

"I don't know Iolaus but they're all dressed like Captain Janeway. We could be on Janeway's ship" says an equally dazed Hercules. 

Janeway approaches our two dazed heroes "Hercules, Iolaus, I want to introduce you to the crew of the U.S.S. Voyager. This is Chakotay, my first officer, this is Tuvok, my science officer..this is Seven of Nine, in charge of Astrometrics, this is Torres, chief engineer, Tom Paris, head navigator and pilot, and Ensign Harry Kim, head Systems Engineer. Hercules, Iolaus I want to show you the future of humanity, this is Starfleet. According to our historical databases, you Iolaus of Thebes and you Hercules are responsible for helping to found Starfleet. That's why the Renegade Q was so eager to get rid of you both. That's what I didn't tell you when you were both at the Academy. 

"Wow, Herc, just think this is OUR future. KEWL! " says Iolaus his sapphire eyes aglow in wonder and awe. "Just think I can not only have the women of Greece..I can have women from many worlds..that's KEWL!"

"Eventually Iolaus, you and Hercules become Starfleet officers. You will travel outer space and to many other worlds. The 24th century is an exciting place to be. ", Janeway exclaims.

Seven of Nine approaches Janeway "We have detected Renegade Q in the vicinity..obviously he has come to tempt Iolaus ..we must transport Hercules and Iolaus back to the planet surface before Renegade Q detects Voyager"

"Hercules, Iolaus, it has been a pleasure meeting you but we must transport you back to the planet surface. Remember Iolaus, do NOT listen to Renegade Q..he will only fill your head with lies.. remember your future lies with Hercules and with Starfleet.", warns Janeway grey eyes meet Iolaus' blue orbsand Iolaus replies "Don't worry Captain, I won't make the same mistake twice. I won't listen to "Cradus" again. You can count on me. I will NEVER leave Hercules' side. EVER"

"Captain Janeway and Chang..thanks for believing in me..thanks for being there when I needed you. I promise I won't let you down.", says Iolaus his blue eyes sparkle with life and energy as he contemplates his future as a Starfleet officer.

"Just think Herc, you and I in outer space someday..exploring different planets..becoming cadettes all over again at Starfleet Academy..I can use all my practical jokes on those cadettes..just think what fun we'll have in the future.."Iolaus keeps babbling on. 

"You know Iolaus, I'm glad you're by my side. You are my best friend. No one can ask for a better fighting companion. And thanks for saving my life" 

"Herc, you've done the same for me many times. You've even bought me back to life at least four times! Despite the Gods, the Q or whomever, we will always be friends."

The Renegade Q, unaware of Janeway's intervention travels to Earth. Now thinks Renegade Q, Iolaus is depressed over the deaths of Lilith and Jason. I'll just disguise myself as Hercules and convince him to end his immortality and that's it. No more Starfleet. The Q opens a window and sees Hercules and Iolaus walking down a dusty road. Renegade Q quietly descends towards our two unsuspecting heroes.

"Iolaus, why don't we camp here for tonight? I must admit I'm exhausted. I'll set up camp and get us some rabbits for dinner, what do you say?"

"Sure Herc, I'll get us some fish and I'll wait for you here."

Hercules walks off into the forest in search of rabbit. Iolaus grabs his fishing gear and heads for the lake to get some fish for dinner and some herbs for salad and seasoning. As Iolaus pitches his fishing rod into the water, he hears the sound of crunching footsteps behind him. He turns around and sees Hercules.

"Hey Herc, back so soon from the hunt? I've never seen you hunt for rabbit that fast before? Why don't you skin it? I guess it's rabbit for dinner tonight. I haven't had the time to even..but as Iolaus talks to Hercules, he notices the vacant look in Herc's usually kind compassionate eyes. The hair on Iolaus' neck begin to curl as he can feel that something is wrong. 

"You know, you look very familiar..it's the eyes.I know I've met you before..a long time ago..Cradus..is that you? No wait..you look like Hercules.." Iolaus' jaw drops as he makes the realization that he is face to face with Q. Anger fills Iolaus' cerulean eyes. Hands on his hips, Iolaus tilts his head up to the fake Hercules and says "How dare you impersonate Hercules? I know who you are. You are Q. You fooled me once that you were Cradus but you can't fool me now. I know who you are. You can't break Herc and I up. I will never be tempted by you to do ANYTHING! I know that my destiny is with Herc and no matter what disguise you put on Q I will always be able to see through it! You will never be able to fool me again! NEVER! Herc is my best friend and I will never leave him! Now GO AWAY! 

With a mischievious grin, Iolaus throws at Q "By the way Q, Janeway sends her regards..I intend to be a Starfleet officer and make sure humanity makes it to outer space and I'm going to join Starfleet with Herc and there's nothing you can do to stop us!"

Hercules returns from hishunt with a rabbit in one hand and a couple of fish in another. Hercules' attention is drawn to Iolaus. Iolaus has his hands on his hips, his head tilted upwards and he is talking in an angry voice at nothingness. Hercules strains his eyes to see who Iolaus could be talking to but all he sees is the surrounding forest. Hercules walks up to Iolaus and he hears Iolaus say

"How dare you impersonate Hercules Q? I know who you are..By the way Janeway sends her regards..I intend to found Starfleet and there's nothing you can do about itso SCRAM Q!"

Hercules slaps Iolaus on the back extremely proud to be Iolaus' best friend and with tears in his azure blue eyes, Hercules says "You just told off the Renegade Q didn't you? I'm so proud of you, Iolaus. There's no one I would like better at my side. 

"Herc, you are my best friend. Know this, I will never let Q or anybody else tear us apart. Back to Back heroes. Friends forever right?"

"That's right, Iolaus..Friends forever…a friendship forged by Q….."

Somewhere in the Q continuum,

Rolling with laughter, Q appears. "Well brother dearest, it seems your plan to tempt a depressed Iolaus didn't work after all. Iolaus KNOWS you now. I guess humans are not so petty and small after all..Iolaus surely got you. You failed in your attempt to destroy Starfleet. Hercules and Iolaus become Starfleet officers and found Starfleet. What do you say to that!" as Q quivers with laughter at Renegade Q's apparent shock.

Angry and humiliated, Renegade Q creases his brow "I will be back. I will succeed in destroying your beloved Earth. Heed my warning. If I can't destroy Starfleet, I will destroy Utopia ." With that last word, Renegade Q disappears in a cloud of smoke.

Q looks worried "Utopia? Now who founds Utopia? Oh my God..Renegade Q's going after Lois and Clark! I must warn the Q contunuum! Renegade Q intends to head for the 20th century I must warn Janeway..and Hercules and Iolaus.." 


End file.
